


The Shining Fairy

by Gravatea



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: ALO, ALfheim Online, Gen, OC, Original Character(s), Sword Art Online - Freeform, sao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravatea/pseuds/Gravatea
Summary: Bio for a Sword Art Online OC. Feel free to use 'em.





	The Shining Fairy

Name: Kagawa, Megumi (Last, First)

Age: 20

Sex: Female

Alias(es): Luxana (Username), The Shining Fairy (Epithet)

Universe: ALfheim Online

Race: Undine

Occupation: Graphic Designer, Spellsword, Mercenary  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Skills/Abilities:

One Handed Sword: Complete

Martial arts: 852/1000

Blade Throwing: 112/1000

Parry: 772/1000

Battle Healing: Completed

Searching: 721/1000

Hiding: 692/1000

Sprint: 927/1000

Extend Weight Limit: 783/1000

First Aid: 981/1000

Fishing: 302/1000

Fire Magic: 468/1000

Water Magic: Completed

Illusion magic: 423/1000

Healing Magic: Completed

Earth magic: 352/1000

Wind Magic: 545/1000

Darkness Magic: 683/1000

Two Handed Sword: 47/1000

Light Magic: 868/1000  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Operates as a Mercenary Spellsword for any race or party that hires her. She utilizes a rather unique combat style of wielding her sword in her main hand, whilst reciting and launching spells with her off-hand in most circumstances. But depending on the circumstances, can switch to full caster or swordsman combat.

Looked down on for being a “renegade,” she is not as unscrupulous as people assume. She does not get involved with the racial alliances and tensions in most circumstances, typically refusing jobs that would involve such, and is willing to provide advice and guidance for new players.

Typically operates out of Yggdrasil City, but has been known to wander all over ALfheim.

Outside the game, she works as a freelance graphic designer.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Known Items:

[Solar Flare] A unique one handed sword that has a 2% chance to release a flash of light which temporarily blinds enemies on contact and enhances the effectiveness of Light Magic by 20%.

[Sentinel's Coat] A long coat which has a breastplate covering the torso and enhances defense against both physical and magical attacks by 15%.

[Zephyr Greaves] A set of plate boots which goes up to the knees and improves speed by 10% and physical attack power by 7%.

[Magi's Spellbook of Invocation] A miscellaneous item which upgrades spell power by 12%.


End file.
